Cute Little Maid
by PositiveXNegative
Summary: Rich, idols fluff. Fine, Rein, Altezza, and Sophie are maids for the most richest idols. Though they get off guard when it came to love FxS RxB AxA SxT (requested) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Cute Little Maid**

Fine didn't like it one bit. Rein and Sophie insisted she'd get the job. Altezza and her had no interest but got dragged in.

This is how it happened...

* * *

 **Flashback!**

"So...we're going to be maids for rich people?" Fine asks Rein. Rein gasps. Causing Fine to flinch like she said something wrong. "What?"

"You did not just say 'rich people'." Sophie said as well.

"They are, aren't they?" Altezza joined in.

Rein and Sophie stared at them in disbelief. Fine and Altezza exchange confuse glances.

"So...who are they?" Fine asks.

Rein takes out a magazine from her purse. "They are the most popular, hottest guys, and most successful idols!" She said without breathing. "How do you not know about them?!" Rein takes deep breaths.

"Unlike Fine and I, you two waste your time gossiping. We work and don't waste time." Altezza packs her belongings. "I have a job interview I need to attend." Her head turns to Fine. "Can you give me a ride?"

"Sure. Just let me drop something off first. What time do you have to be there?" Fine asks.

"In an hour."

"Perfect. The dropff will take 5 minutes."

"Thank you."

"No problem. I'm basically one of the people who has sense of direction."

Rein pouts. "What's that suppose to mean!? I can drive!" She said.

"I never said anything driving. Let's go Altezza."

"Wait!" Sophie said. Both girls stop. "What if I told you our job pays more than your jobs!"

"How much?" Fine asks curiously.

"Come closer!" Both girls lean in. "74 dollars an hour."

"What-!?" Rein covers their mouths. "Sh! We're in public!"

She removes her hands. "That's more than my original pay!" Fine said.

"Just what job do you have?!" Altezza questions.

Rein smirks. "Oh~ Do you really wanna know?" She asks.

"There's no way a job is that easy!"

"Come with us."

Sophie pays for their snacks and they exit the building. "We're maids of the most popular, hottest guys, and most successful idols! They're really nice!" Sophie said. "I'm Tio's personal maid!"

"And I'm Bright's!" Rein squealed. "I love him! He's so kind and charming!"

"Shade and Auler are still looking for a personal maid! They even asked us to ask our friends to sign up!"

Fine and Altezza exchange glances. "I guess it won't hurt...right?" Fine asks. Altezza shrugs. "Where do we sign up?"

"We already signed you up!"

"Eh?" The girls stare at the two smiling morons. "YOU WHAT?!"

Fine shakes Rein. "So you did it without my permission?! You already sign the paperwork?!"

"L-Let me e-explain!" Rein said. Fine let's go. "We knew you'd say yes so we went ahead!"

"Unbelievable."

Altezza said, "When is the interview?"

"No interview! We already told them about you!" Sophie said.

This time she received a headlock from Altezza. "Anything else we need to know!?" She said.

"Tap out! Tap out!" Sophie kept tapping Altezza's arm. Finally she releases. "You start tomorrow at noon. You'll meet a woman in front of the gate."

Rein gives them a paper. "This is the address. Early in the morning. 5am sharp!" She said.

"Looks like you're spending the night with me Altezza." Fine sighed. "Let's go to your place to pick up some clothes."

"Thank you." Altezza said. "Now I'm going to cancel my interview."

"See you two tomorrow!" Rein said and walks away with Sophie.

* * *

So now here they are in front of a glorious mansion! They had to go to bed early and prepare their clothes for the next day.

Altezza had to wake up at 3 just to get ready. Fine woke up 30 earlier just to make breakfast. After they finished, Fine quickly got ready and searched up the address to their destination. When 4:30 came, they immediately left the apartment and went to the mansion.

Turns out they came 15 minutes early.

"Ha. New record." Fine said.

"Agreed." Altezza said. "We make a good team when it comes to this."

"True."

"Are you two Fine Kuri and Altezza Gurou?" Asked an elder woman.

"Yes. Are you the woman we're suppose to meet?"

"Yes. I'll be your instructor, Camelot. Follow me." She leads them inside the mansion and to the locker room. "This is where we dress." Early maids were dressing out. "Since you're personal maids, you'll be receiving your own lodge. This way." She opens a door. "Fine will be Shade's maid and Altezza will be Auler's. So Fine is number 1 and Altezza is 3." She opens the door. "When you're done dressing, meet me in front of the door."

"Yes ma'am. Thank you." Fine said and they entered.

When they went to their lockers and dressed out, Fine immediately felt insecure. Altezza even sensed it.

"What's wrong?" Altezza asks.

"D-Doesn't this outfit look a bit...short?" Fine said as she pulled down the skirt.

"No. But at least yours is way more cuter!"

"It's embarrassing!" Fine was turning red.

"It shows your features more and it pops out your breasts more."

"Altezza!"

"It's true! Rein will be super jealous if she saw your outfit!"

"You're absolutely right!" They flinch and turn to the door. Rein and Sophie were standing in front of the door. Rein scans her sister. "No fair! I want to wear that! Your outfit is much cuter!"

"Wanna switch?" Fine asks.

Rein sighs. "I wish! But this is our assigned outfits! We have to wear them!"

"No way!" Fine takes a feel breath. "I hope Shade isn't a pervert..." Just as she was about to put her her in a ponytail, Sophie stops her.

"Leave your hair down. You look more cuter that way." She said with a smile.

Fine didn't have the courage to say no. So she left it down.

"See you girls later." Altezza said. "Let's go Fine."

"Coming." Fine leaves the room with Altezza.

Just as Camelot said, she waited outside. She started giving them a tour and then stops in front of door and a seed weed color frame around it.

"This is Master Auler's. Remember what I said, always inform him as Master. The same goes for you Fine. Now what did you learn during our tour?"

"Respect your master and do what he wishes. Only obey him when you're needed." They both said.

"Excellent." She checks her watch. "It's about time Master Auler wakes up. He has a busy schedule today. Here it is." She hands a clipboard to Altezza. "Starting tomorrow your clipboards will be in your lockers. Always be here 5am sharp! I will not accept excuses."

"Understood. But may I ask what if I can't wait him up?" Altezza asks.

"I give you permission to do what's necessary."

"Thank you."

"Moving on." Camelot walks away. Fine walks up to Altezza.

"Good luck." She said.

"You too." Altezza smiled.

Fine dashes to catch up to Camelot. They walk side-by-side.

"Now that we're alone, there is something I need to inform you about Master Shade." Camelot said. Fine listens. "Master Shade is a hard person to serve. He's always out there doing whatever he pleases. His work is always incomplete. So be sure he does his work and always on time." She hands Fine the clipboard with Shade's schedule. "He's a difficult man to get through."

"Then...why assign him to me?" Fine asks.

"You look like you're up for the challenge. Just by looking at you and your sister, I can tell you've been through a lot. But it seemed to affect you harder." She puts her hand on Fine's shoulder. "I trust you."

Fine takes a feel breath. "Thank you Miss Camelot."

They stop in front of the door with a violet frame. "This is it! If you have any questions, feel free to ask." Camelot walks away.

"Thank you!" Fine opens the door.

The room was dark and the curtains were closed. Fine looks at the clipboard. "He's suppose to go for his morning jog at 5:30... Guess he skipped that. At 8 he's suppose to have breakfast." She checks her watch. "7:20. Better wake him up." She walks towards the curtains and opens them. The sun was barely coming up. 'Pretty view...' She thought and looks over to the bed.

There was a man sleeping and it looked like he had a lady companion next to him. 'Did they...' She shivers and walks back to the door. She turns on the light switch.

Both man and female squeezed their eyes.

"Turn off the lights Camelot... Give me 20 minutes." The man groaned.

"I'm sorry to break it to you but I'm not Camelot!" Fine said. "My name is Fine and I'll be your personal maid starting today!"

The man froze then sat up. He rubs his eyes. "Personal maid? Why the fuck do I need a maid for?" He said.

"To keep you in schedule." The woman sat up as well. She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"What time is it?" She asks tiredly.

"7:25."

"I should go. I have work in an hour." The woman stands up. Her named body revealed. Fine blushes at looks away. The woman had a beautiful body. It reminded Fine about her own outfit.

The woman puts on her clothes and turns to Fine. She was stunning. "Thank you for waking me. I can't afford to be late again."

"N-No problem. Have a nice day ma'am." Fine bows.

"You too." The woman leaves.

Fine looks at the man. He was half naked because his blanket was covering his waist down.

"You need to be in the dining hall in half an hour. Please get ready Master Shade." Fine said.

Shade got up from the bed. Fine blushes furiously and covers her face with the clipboard. "What? You haven't seen a naked man before?"

"No! Never!"

Shade smirks in amusement. "So you're a virgin?"

"Hurry and get ready!"

"Okay then. Joy kill." He goes to the bathroom. "I'm going to shower."

"You have 3 minutes!"

He turns to her surprise. "Why?"

"If you question me I'll make it shorter!"

"Okay, okay! Bossy much?"

As told, he showers in 3 minutes. When he came out his hair was still wet and dripping and his shirt was unbutton. "You'll catch a cold like that! Let me dry your hair!" She snatches the towel from his hands and dries his hair.

"You're pretty good at this. Did you practice before signing up?"

"My mom always dried my hair when I was little. So I learned from her. And my sister was sloppy when it came to drying her hair. She always used a blow dryer after using the shower. So I dried her hair though it took a long time because she has so much."

"Interesting. Maybe I should always come out with wet hair."

"Don't even try." She leaves the towel on his head and buttons up his shirt. "You're sloppy."

"You're bossy."

"At least I'm not a spoiled person like yourself."

"Spoiled?"

Fine finished and takes the towel off his head. She puts it in the dirty bin. "Let's go."

They exit the room and head to the dining room.

Fine thought, 'This was easy. I have no idea what Camelot was talking about!'

"Well, well. You look stunning this morning." Shade said in a flirty tone. The maid blushes. "How about later we...take it to my room."

"Not so fast!" Fine grabs him behind the collar. "I'm sorry to disturb your chat but you have a bossy schedule today and you cannot afford to be late! Let's go!" She drags him by the arm.

"Usually maids don't have the courage to touch me unless they're told to."

"No matter who you are, that won't change my point of view of you. You're still human yet living as a spoiled idol! Stop taking time from the maids and start doing your work!"

"Tch. You're no fun. Maybe I should inform that to Camelot."

"Go ahead. She was the one who assigned me to you in the first place."

"Should've known..."

Fine opens the door and finds three more guys around a table. All looking surprise.

"Shade? This is rare. You're early for once." The blonde asks.

"Shut up Bright! My _personal maid_ kept pushing me around! I couldn't have fun!" Shade complained.

"Maybe if you always stayed in schedule, _I wouldn't be here._ " Fine said.

Shade's eye twitches in irritation. "You're starting to irritate me."

"You're starting to annoy me."

"Bossy."

"Sloppy."

"Killjoy."

"Prevert." Now Shade just gave her a stare of irritation. "Sit down because breakfast is about to be served."

"Whatever." Shade sat next to Bright.

Fine goes through the back to the kitchen.

"So...you two had an interesting conversation." Bright said.

"What did she mean by 'pervert'? Did you do something to her?" The boy with a pale color hair said.

"It's not my fault she was wearing such a uniform!" Shade froze as if he remembered something then sulked.

"What happened?"

"Couple weeks ago Camelot was getting my clothes ready and I was exhausted. I was complaining how I didn't have a cute maid with a hot uniform. She questioned me if I actually wanted one... I was so tired that I didn't even think twice."

"So you're the reason..." The one with green hair chuckled. "See Tio? He's always answering without thinking twice."

"Shut up Auler!"

Auler, Tio, and Bright laugh. Shade just angrily glares at them while Fine walks into the kitchen. She found her sister and friends chatting. They spot Fine and wave.

"How's Shade?" Rein asks.

"He's a pervert and flirt." Fine said. "That's at least what I learned from a distance." She sighed.

"You got a tough one..." Altezza said.

"What about you?"

"Auler's kind. He called me gorgeous and try talking to me. He's always asking for my attention."

"So you have it hard as well..."

Both girls sulk. "R-Relax you two. It'll get better so hang in there!" Rein said.

"Hopefully." Altezza said. "Let's just get over this already."

They served their masters and after that, they went their separate ways.

Rein took Bright to his fencing lessons. Sophie took Tio to the cabin to practice horseback riding. Altezza took Auler to archery lessons. And Fine took Shade to his meeting.

Their day went on like this. At least they saw the side no one else saw.

Fine constantly had to wake up Shade in different ways. She dragged him and argued with him. In ways they got along when it came to their friends or Camelot.

Rein was always being treated nicely by Bright. Even though he's the master and she's the maid, he tends to baby her sometimes when she hurts herself.

Altezza started chatting more with Auler. She even started developing feelings for him. He often told her about her beauty. He noticed things that no one else noticed.

As for Sophie, she often played with Tio. He was still 18 and attended school, so she would accompany him and wait for him. After school they go have a snack and review the schedule for the day.

It went on like this for weeks. They saw their rehearsals and previews. When they get back from meetings, they'll be exhausted.

Finally...after 7 weeks of work, they finally get to have lunch together.

"Next is vocal lessons. At least we'll see each other there!" Sophie said.

"Yay! I won't be alone with pervert master!" Fine said.

"You really don't like him...huh." Altezza said.

"Maybe."

They sat down and began eating. It was quiet and no one even wanted to talk. Rein looks at them and begins to think.

Rein claps her idea in excitement. She gets their attention as she gets an empty cup. Instantly Fine knew what she was going to do.

"You're going to play the cup song?" Fine asks.

"Yup! It's fun!" Rein answered. "Altezza, join me! We've done this a lot of times during high school!"

Altezza just takes her cup and flips it. "Ready when you are." She said.

Rein began and Altezza followed.

 _Fine:_

 _I've got my ticket for the long way 'round_  
 _Two bottle whiskey for the way_  
 _And I sure would like some sweet company_  
 _And I'm leaving tomorrow. What d'you say?_

 _Sophie sings along while Rein and Altezza begin humming_ _along:_

 _When I'm gone, when I'm gone_  
 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_  
 _You're gonna miss me by my hair_  
 _You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh_  
 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

 _When I'm gone, when I'm gone_  
 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_  
 _You're gonna miss me by my walk_  
 _You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh_  
 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

 _They cups continue on. Fine glances at Sophie to continue. So it was a solo with the cups:_

 _I've got my ticket for the long way 'round_  
 _The one with the prettiest of views_  
 _It's got mountains, it's got rivers_  
 _It's got sights to give you shivers_  
 _But it sure would be prettier with you_

 _Again. With the sing along and humming:_

 _When I'm gone, when I'm gone_  
 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_  
 _You're gonna miss me by my walk_  
 _You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh_  
 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

 _When I'm gone, when I'm gone_  
 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_  
 _You're gonna miss me by my hair_  
 _You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh_  
 _You're sure gonna miss me when I'm gone_

 _This time Fine sang alone and Rein was the only one playing with the cup:_

 _When I'm gone, when I'm gone_  
 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_  
 _You're gonna miss me by my walk_  
 _You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh_  
 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

The maids around them started clapping. The girls smile at each other.

Meanwhile outside the lunchroom, the boys saw the whole thing. They backed up and began walking away.

"They were incredible! Don't you think so too?!" Tio asks excitedly.

"This is my first time seeing Altezza smile like that! She looks like an angel!" Auler said.

"Rein looked like she was having fun! Maybe next time I'll take her on a date!" Bright said.

"How about we give them a treat?" Shade asks. They all give them questioning looks. "I've seen the way all of you state at each other. Don't you think it's time to give them what they want?"

"I'm still underage...but I really do like Sophie. She's sweet and caring. Kinda like my big sis except Sophie can be an airhead. But that's what I love about her." Tio said.

"Altezza always glows when it comes to dancing and jewelry. She always knows what to say to keep me from getting distracted. She's cute when she blushes and she has that charm that makes you want to kiss her." Auler said.

"Rein is very kind. She always supports me and cheers me up! She's beautiful, talented, and working her best. I love her smile the most! I could stare at her smile for ages!" Bright said.

Shade looks at the boys in amusement. He thinks about Fine as the guys were talking about their maids. 'Fine is...' He remembers her smile. 'An angel. Even though she's a pain, she manages to comfort me in my dark times. Her innocence is pure that it makes other men want to grab her. I wanna protect her and keep her to myself. Her words and strength encouraged me to do my best. She's my cute little maid. And my best friend.'

After rehearsal, Fine escorted Shade to the break room and stood next to him as he sits down.

"Fine?" Shade said.

"Yes?" Fine said as she checks the schedule.

"Sit next to me."

Fine almost drops the clipboard and stares at Shade. "W-What for?"

"I'm tired and you're comfortable. Your laps always manage to make me sleep."

"Alright then. Only for 10 minutes!" Fine sits next to him. Shade falls on his side and relaxes his head on her lap. Fine strokes his hair as he slowly closes his eyes. "Master Shade?"

"I told you to call me Shade when we're alone."

"R-Right." Fine clears her throat. "Shade... I've been wondering for some time now. And I've been meaning to ask who that woman was when we first met."

"Valerie? What about her?"

"She's so beautiful and she has a figure. Couple days ago I received a call from her, telling me to tell you why you've left her. She still loves you."

Shade leaves his eyes half open. "I didn't love her. It wouldn't be fair if I dated her when only she loved me. I just want her to find someone who'll give her all the love she wants that I can't. Besides... I love someone else."

Fine's heart skips a beat. "Who is it?"

Shade gets up and looks over to Fine. "You really want to know?"

"Y-Yes." Shade cups her cheek. Fine blushes and stares at Shade with wide eyes.

"She's been with me for 7 weeks already. Even though she's a pain in the ass, she's also someone very dear to me. I couldn't help but fall in love with her because...she's always kept up with me."

"Sh-Shade."

"Fine." He leans to her. Fine closes her eyes. "I love-"

"SHADE! THE DIRECTOR IS REQUESTING US!" Auler said through the speaker.

Fine backs away. Her face deeply blushed. "Way to kill the moment." Shade said. "I'll be back."

"Y-Yes!"

Though...they didn't continue where they left off because work kept stacking up...

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continue! Mwahahaha!**

 **But I will continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cute Little Maid**

It's been a week since Shade and Fine almost kissed. But they never got the chance to be alone. Every time they had a chance, something comes up. By the time they reach the mansion, to Shade's room, their both exhausted!

Till finally...it's Fine's day off. Along with Shade and the other idols.

Luckily the idols are overseas so she's taking the time to do shopping and redecorating her apartment because Rein wouldn't stop complaining how plain it is. Even though Shade hasn't talked to her for a while...she's been feeling lonely. Her heart would skip a bit when she remembered that moment. Sometimes she found herself dozing off a couple times because of it.

"Do you need anything, miss?" The employee asks.

Fine smiles nervously. "Y-Yes actually." She explained situation and the woman surprisingly knew what options she has.

By the end of the day, Fine bought knew curtains, bed sheets, silverware, and cooking supplies. While she was at it, she bought groceries. It took a while to replace the old with the new. Fine puts away the groceries and folds away the old curtains and sheets. She puts the old silverware in a box for donation then puts it in the empty room, along with the other stuff.

She was surprised how cheap this apartment was when she first bought it. Especially since it's a 2 room apartment. The old room ended up a room for things she won't use for a while.

"Maybe I should donate the sheets and curtains as well? But what if I need to wash? Maybe just the curtains since I may never know when I'll need the sheets..." Her cell phone rings in the middle of her thinking. She answers as she left the room. "Hello?"

"Fine! It's Rein!"

"I see that. Anyway what's up?"

"We're going to do a barbeque at Sophie's in 2 days! Wanna join?"

"I'm going to be busy shopping. Redecorating my apartment."

"Need any help?"

"I got it. Got a magazine of the latest furniture. I already bought the curtains and sheets so I'll be good for now. It turned out better than expected."

"Don't push yourself! Oh, but maybe if I tell you who's coming then you'll definitely come!"

"Did you even listen-"

"Shade's coming for the BBQ!" That's when Fine goes quiet. "Fine? Hey Fine? You still here?"

"Sorry, but I'm going to be busy. I have lots of plans." She hangs up and holds her phone. Her heart wouldn't calm down. "Idiot..."

...

The next day went smoothly without distractions. Fine ordered her furniture which should be coming the next day around morning and even bought paint to decorate her walls. She had to push the furniture to the sides and place newspapers on the carpet.

She carefully painted the flowers and background to it. She worked to make it simple as possible. It took the whole day to finish it. By the time she finished, it was 11. She bathed afterwards and fell asleep.

In the morning, she checks if the paint is dried and picks up the newspapers on the carpet. She threw those away and eventually the furniture came in. The men took her old furniture and placed her new furniture on the places she wanted them to be.

She tipped them for their hard work and paid full amount for the furniture.

Just as she was admiring the liveliness of her apartment, her sister calls.

Rein asks, "Last minute chance~ You sure you don't want to come?"

"I said I'm-" Fine sneezes. "Excuse me."

"Is it me or do you sound sick?"

"Just you. I got new furniture. Maybe it's because it's new? I'm going to open the windows to let the window open. Give me a minute." She puts down the phone and opens the window. She picks up the phone and continues. "Anyway I'm busy."

"With what?"

"Planning on going shopping."

"Did you shop 3 days in a row without complete rest?"

"I rested, but I did sleep late. I was painting the walls."

"Eh~ Now I want to see."

"Next time."

"Same to you! Maybe you should buy the stuff later and come by! You could really use a break!"

"Why are you persisting so much?"

"B-Because..."

"Listen. I'll take a break, but I'm not coming to the BBQ. I'm tired from shopping 3 days straight. Send my regards and I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Yeah... I will. Just isn't fun without you here."

"Sorry Rein... Not up to a BBQ. You know how it is for me."

"Yeah. Completely."

"See ya."

"Bye..."

Fine hangs up. 'Ugh...I hate the feeling of guilt, but I don't want to see Shade at the moment! What are we going to say?!'

Later on Fine was relaxing on her furniture till her phone rang. "Rein just doesn't give up!" She answers. "Rein, I told you-"

"It's Shade."

Fine sat up. "Shade?! How did you get my number?"

"Didn't see you at the BBQ. Rein said you've been busy lately so you decided to stay home to relax. Answer me this: Did she mention I was coming?"

"First I want to kn-"

"Answer me first!" Fine sensed...anger?"

"Y-Yes... She told me."

"Then why didn't you come? If you knew I was coming?"

"W-Well..." Her heart was raising. "I-I..." She takes a deep breaths. "I was scared."

"Scared?"

"We haven't talked because you were always busy. So I began to feel scared and not knowing what to say."

On the other line, Shade chuckles. "How cute! You of all people!"

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?!"

"Open your front door."

"Huh? Okay?" Fine stands up and opens the door. "Why do you need..." She froze in shock.

Shade was at the front door. He puts his phone down and stared at Fine directly in the eyes. "I missed you." Fine just stared and she nods.

"I-I missed you too."

He smirks and leans towards Fine. "You really are cute when you're nervous."

"Hey-!" His lips made contact to her. She found herself lost in his kiss. Like it captured his prey after so long.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to do that."

Fine blushes furiously. When Shade kissed her, it's like she lost control of herself! Deep inside she was really happy. "Want to come inside? I can make us something to eat."

"I'd love that very much."

They smile at each other happily.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cutting this chapter short!**

 **Because one, I know there's underage readers and readers who can get offended!**

 **Two! Not really knowing where I'm going with this story! Don't know if there should be a 'lemon' scene because like I said there's underage readers!**

 **Three! If you're underage and already been corrupted with lemon and things related to that... I really don't know what to say to that.**

 **BTW what I mean by underage is 12. No offense because I know there's readers 13 and up who read lemon. Even friends in real life.**

 **If you're 12 or younger than PLEASE be mature about this. This is serious for me!**

 **The reason I haven't said anything because I didn't want to offend anyone is any way!**

 **So please follow, favorite, and leave a review or ask me questions!**

 **And I'm happy you guys like this story! You left reviews about wanting a new chapter and literally leaving my a pm to update this story! Which is really good and makes me happy!**

 **Final chapter will have a shoutout to the person who requested this!**

 **See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The moment** **you all have been waiting for! Hope you enjoy this chapter and remember what I said in the previous chapter! Sorry if it's late and you are probably impatient already just by reading this! So I'll stop talking and enjoy this final chapter!**

 **WAIT! WARNING FIRST!**

 **I decided to do lemon so remember my warning! If you wish for a clean chapter, then stop reading and write down on the review! But if you're ignoring my message and decide to just read anyway, you've been warned!**

 **Enjoy and this is my first lemon so don't expect too much!**

* * *

 **Cute Little Maid**

To Fine's disappointment, she didn't do anything with Shade. They both talked and cuddled on the couch while watching TV. She didn't know what she expected, but she doesn't know why she felt dishearten.

After 2 weeks in the relationship, its been pretty calm. Nothing out of the ordinary, but Shade's schedule keeps piling up so Fine has been under a lot of stress. The two don't even act like a couple and when they do, it feels like an act. Maybe Shade's having second thoughts?! Just thinking that makes Fine's heart hurt. Or maybe she's over thinking it?

'Ugh. I need to stop. These kind of things make your head feel dizzy.' Fine thought. She glanced over to Shade. He was chatting with a couple photographers and even talking to this one woman. One thing Fine noticed was her breast. They were bigger than Fine's by a landslide! Fine looks down at hers and patted her chest. She wasn't flat, but she wasn't big either. She glanced back at Shade and the woman silently gasps. Shade leaned close to the woman's ear and whispered something. The woman blushed, giggles, and nodded. Jealously filled up in Fine's chest. 'Even though he has me, he's still flirting! That hurts you idiot!' Fine pouts. Suddenly she lost balance and stumbled a bit. She caught her vision again and shook her head.

A hand patted her shoulder lightly. Fine turned and saw her twin. "Rein? What're you doing here?"

Rein half smiles. "That's obvious. It's in Bright-sama schedule. Did you just get here?" Rein responded.

"I've been here for 10 minutes already. We were suppose to leave before anyone else arrives, but..." Fine eyes Shade. Watching him laugh with another woman. "He's distracted."

"Hm?" Rein follows her gaze and mouths an 'o'. "It's to be expected. He's a popular guy."

"Fine~ Rein~" Called out a cheerful voice. They twins turned and saw their friends, Altezza and Sophie. "Did you just get here?" Sophie asks.

"I did. Fine has been here for a while." Rein answered. Fine nods and looks back at Shade. They all follow her gaze. Now it was Altezza and Sophie's turn to mouth 'o'. "That guy should be more considerate towards your feelings. You honestly deserve better than a playboy."

Fine smiles at her twin with gratitude. "Thank you Rein."

"If you ever need anything, just ask. We're here for you." Altezza offered. "We can beat him up for you."

"That's right! You can always come to us!" Sophie said.

"You guys are sweet, but no thanks." Fine said.

With the guys; Bright, Auler, and Tio were walking towards Shade. Shade saw them and waved at them. "Hey guys." Shade greeted.

"Hey Shade! Did you just get here?" Tio asked.

"No. I've been here for a while. I was about to go."

The woman next to him made a whining expression. "Eh? Already? Stay a little longer~" She whined.

Shade chuckles. "Forgive me, but I have somewhere to go. Bye~" Shade winked and walks towards Fine. Fine saw him approach and kept a monotone face. "What's with that face?"

"What face?" Fine said and averted her eyes. "Let's go. We're running late." She walks past Shade. Before she could take a couple steps away from her, she became dizzy and stumbled.

Shade caught her and helped her on her feet. "Hey! Are you alright?"

"I'm _fine_." Fine pulled away. "Stop pretending you care."

And like that, the couple haven't spoke for the rest of the day. They only discussed about the schedule and such. Guilt began to fill Fine and it stuck with her the whole day.

In a blink of an eye the day ended and Find went to her locker room. She felt so...unloved. Shade didn't say anything or give her a kiss. Then again it shouldn't be surprising. He hasn't really kissed her...

When she reached the locker room, she met up with the girls. Instead of talking, she listened to their conversations. As Fine was buttoning up her shirt, the dizziness came back but it came like a bus. She couldn't focus and she was losing balance on her legs. Unconsciously she slammed her hand on the locker to gain support.

The girls stopped chatting and stared at Fine. Rein scooted next to her sister and felt her forehead. She gasps. "You're burning! You should've said something!" Rein said.

Fine didn't have to voice to say anything. Her breathing became heavy and she felt so tired.

Altezza quickly put on her clothes and rushed to the doors. "I'll go get Camelot!" She said and rushed outside.

Everything was becoming a blur and the voices became distant. No matter how hard she tried to fight it, it wouldn't work. Her consciousness slowly slipped away. The last thing she saw was a blur of violet hair.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fine didn't know what happened after that. When she woke up, the only thing she knew was it wasn't her room. It was Shade's. She turned her head and saw Shade sitting on a chair by the bed. His arms were crossed and he was breathing softly, like he was sleeping. When Fine squirmed a bit she noticed something odd. She slowly lifted the sheets and found herself practically naked! The only thing she wore was her bra and panties. Her face turned really red and quickly she pulled the sheets close.

When Fine looked at Shade again, she made eye contact with him. He blinked a couple times and smiled sheepishly. "Good afternoon sleepy head." He said. "You were out most of the day! You must've been really tired."

"F-Forget that! Why am I only in my underwear and bra!" Fine stuttered.

Shade tilt his head. "Because you were completed hot it was." His expression turned serious. "You really need to take care of yourself. Your body was in a lot of stress so it caused you to collapse..."

Fine stopped listening. She felt so infuriated inside! Out of all times he begins to care! He starts acting like a boyfriend! "I can't do this anymore." Fine spoke.

"What?" Shade slightly frowned.

"I don't think we should go out with each other anymore." The words kept spinning out. "This isn't working between us. This relationship doesn't feel real to me. Everything we do together feels fake. Like you're putting up an act." Shade didn't respond. He didn't even look fazed. It clenched Fine's heart and she felt tears beginning to form. "I'm sorry to have been a bother. I'll take my leave. Tomorrow I'll have a chat with Camelot and tell her I'm resigning from this job." Fine uses her elbows for support.

Out of nowhere Shade stood up abruptly and put his hands on Fine's shoulders. He pinned her down and got on top of her. Fine was lost for words. She honestly didn't know what to do.

"I know I may not be the best boyfriend," Shade started, "but I'm trying. I've never been in a relationship with someone I truly loved so I don't know what to do. I've been trying to get information from other women but none of those advice end up good." Fine's eyes widened when she saw the look in Shade's eyes. They were so clear on what he was saying. Completely honest with her. "One things for certain... I've hurt you. Made you suffer because of my actions, but I know there's another thing that's certain.. I don't want to lose you. You're the woman I want to be with."

"Shade..."

"So, if you let me, give me a chance to prove it."

"Then prove it." Fine wrapped her arms around Shade's neck. "Show me you love me."

Shade pulls Fine close and begins kissing her. At first they were soft and gentle, but slowly turned rough and demanding. Shade let out a small growl and began kissing his down to her neck. His hands slide to her breast area and he began to message them. Fine let out a moan and tried to keep her mouth shut. "Let me hear your moans.. Don't hide them from me." Shade whispered. He sat on his knees and takes off the blanket from Fine. There he saw her beautiful figure.

Fine was perfectly colored and her skin gave off a glow. She has the perfect waist and nice curves. He grew more excited with the expression on Fine's face. Her eyes locked with his and her face flush with embarrassment. 'No doubt she's a virgin.' Thought Shade. 'That's very relieving.' He took off his shirt from over his head and threw it to the side. He unbuttoned his pants and slipped them off so easily. The expression on Fine's face just made him more excited. Her face was flustered and she was looking more embarrassed by the second.

"Shy?" Shade asked.

"Sh-Shut up!" Fine squeaked.

"I should warn you, I'm a complete sadist when it comes to sex. Even if this is your first, I won't go easy on you." Shade grinned slightly.

Fine felt a chill down her spine then takes a deep breath. "In that case..." She sat up and pushed herself onto Shade. This time she was on top of him. "Allow me." She slide down and traced her fingers down. She reached his boxers and pulled the down. Not even 2 minutes in and Shade was already excited. His dick was thick and it was at least 8 inches. "Is...is this going go fit?"

"Why don't you try for yourself? If it can fit in your mouth, it can fit in any part of your body. If you know what I mean."

Fine blushes furiously. "U-Um...quick question... How do I...um..."

Shade smirks and sits up. "Pretend it's a Popsicle. Lick it then put the whole thing in you mouth."

"Th-This isn't going to fit!"

"I've seen you eat. This is nothing."

Fine bit her bottom lip and gulps. "Here I go.." She licks Shade's sick like it was a Popsicle at first then she rubbed her hand up and down his dick. "A-Am I doing okay?"

"Not bad for - ngh! - a-a beginner. J-just a little slower!"

Fine slowed the pace and went on her knees. She opened her mouth and leaned to his dick. It was hard at first, but then she put the tip in her mouth and slowly went up and down until she went halfway down. Shade put his hand on her head and slowly pulled on her hair.

"Faster!" He slowly growled.

"Mm!" Fine went a little faster. She pulled back to catch some air then went back to licking his dick. Again she put his sick in her mouth and repeated the process.

"F-Fuck... I'm at my limit! Don't stop! Make sure to swallow!" He pushed Fine's head deeper and finally he cummed.

The taste was salty and Fine wanted to spit it out, but she swallowed it. She looked up at Shads with feel breaths. "How...did I do?"

"Decent for a beginner. Now let me show true pleasure." Shade pulled Fine close and kissed her. At first Fine thought they were making out, but she felt his fingers clipping off her bra. She didn't care and slipped them off. But then she felt his fingers crawl under her panties and rubbing her clitoris. She shuddered and pressed herself onto Shade.

"Nng!"

"Already giving up?" Shade challenged.

"As i-if."

Shade leaned back and let Fine get on top of him. He cupped her hands on her breasts and slowly messaged them. Fine squirmed and did her best not to moan. Moaning meant defeat to her at this point. "Refusing to moan? I know you want to."

"Th-This is nothing! Playing with my breasts won't get you anywhere!"

"Hm~ Is that so?" Shade grinned. "Lift yourself a little." Fine was hesitant at first, but did what she was told. Shade slid one hand down and under her. He rubs her clitoris in a singular rotation. Fine gasps and pressed her hands on Shade's chest. Her legs were trembling slightly and soft moans were escaping through her lips. "I find it amazing on how easily satisfied you are."

Fine didn't get the chance to retort to his comment. She gaped and squeezed her eyes. Shade just entered his finger in her vagina. He went up and down and twirled his finger around. Fine began moaning every time and failed every time she attempted to resist.

"You're really wet. It doesn't take much to excite you, does it?" He slowly slipped another finger inside. "Call me master."

"M-master..."

"Master Shade."

"M-master Sha- ah! Ngh!"

"Say it."

Fine breathed heavily and gulped. "Master Sh-Shade."

Shade stopped fingering Fine and grabbed her by the waist motioned her backward. He pulled her up and had her on top on his dick. Fine was really nervous. She's never had anything big enter her down there. Scratch that. Nothing's ever been inside of her! She quivered and used one hand to grab his dick. She went down steadily. Putting the tip inside was painful. As soon as she managed to get it inside of her, she slowly went down. Till her legs gave up and she slipped the rest of the way down. She gasped and groaned, but pushed herself up. At first she went slowly went she was going up and down. As she began to adjust and beginning to love it, she went faster.

Shade, who's getting impatient and use to being dominated, growled lowly and pushed Fine back. Now he was on top. "Let me show you how it's done." He reinsert his dick since it slipped out when he pushed her back. Fine moaned and wrapped her arms around Shade. Shade thrust in and out and went faster and harder.

"Ah! Shade! I-It hurts!" Fine moaned. "It hurts!"

"Didn't I tell you? I won't go easy on you. I want to hear your cries and head you beg. And another thing, call me Master!"

"Y-Yes Master! Ah!" Fine moaned louder. "M-Master!"

Shade smirks. "Unwrap your arms and get on your knees." He stopped thrusting and let Fine get to position. Fine took small breaths and got it her knees. Shade thrust his dick inside of Fine. He began going in and out and harder too.

"Ack! Ngh! M-Master!"

"Man! You're so tight!" Shade leaned closer and whispered. "Say my name."

"Sh-Shade!"

"Say I'm the only one for you!"

"Y-You're the only one for me!" She gripped the sheets. "I love y-you Shade!"

"I love you too!" He began slowing down. "I-I'm going to cum again!"

"I'm going to c-cum too!"

Shade thrust one last time and pressed himself inside of Fine. Fine moaned and pressed herself closer to Shade. White cum overfilled and spilled out with Fine's clear cum. He took too out his dick and breathed heavily.

Fine was tired yet satisfied. It felt short and painful, but that was enough.

Shade laid down next to her and pulled her close. "Fine." He said. "Don't leave me. I don't want you to leave my side."

Find smiles and rested her head on Shade's chest. "I promise. I love you Shade."

"I love you too...Fine."

They tested for a bit. "Want a round 2?"

"Huh?!"

After that they had another 4 rounds.

They had sex almost every time they had the chance. Whispering compliments and exchanging long kisses.

About 2 years in their relationship, the two went on a date. It was a Spring morning and they decided to have a picnic.

"Fine?" Shade said. Fine glances at him.

"Yes?" She responded.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

"All the time!"

Shade lays back on the blanket. "You know, if I haven't met you then I think my life would've been miserable. I would've made huge mistakes and commit unforgiving crimes. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be happy and full today. So Fine..." Shade sat up and took out a small box. Fine covers her mouth and stared at Shade's sincere eyes. "Will you marry me?" He opens the box and reveals a diamond ring.

Tears fall from the corners of Fine's eyes and she noes rapidly. "Yes! Yes I'd love to!" She tackled the man and the two laugh with joy.

* * *

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _19 years later~_

A teenage boy, who looked 13, was sitting in class. His violet hair was short and spike back and his violet blue eyes stared at the board ahead of him.

"Okay everyone! Before I dismiss you, I have an assignment for you!" The whole class groaned. "Now, now! This may be interesting! I want you all to interview your parents!"

"Interview?" Questioned a student.

"That's right! I want you to ask your parents on how they met and how they fell in love!"

"Psst. Dating site."

The whole class laughed. The violet haired teenager let out a chuckle as well. "Ha Ha very funny." The bell rings. "This assignment is due when you come back from the weekend!"

The teenager checks his phone and sees two unread messages from Sun and Eclipse.

Sun said: Tell mom and dad I'm going to a friends place.

Eclipse said: I have soccer practice! See you at home!

The boy scoffs. "Great. I'm walking alone." He muttered.

"M-Moon!" Called out a girl. "What do think of the assignment?"

Moon thought for a second. "Sounds interesting, I guess. I never really asked my parents on how they met so this may be interesting."

The girl nods in agreement. "Y-Yeah.."

"I gotta go. Bye!" Moon rushed out before anyone could talk to him. His home wasn't far. It's actually 7 minutes away from school. He takes out his house keys and opens his front door. "Mom! Dad! I'm home!"

"We're in here sweetie!" A woman's voice spoke up.

Moon made his way to the kitchen. On the table he sees his father. Moon is like a younger version of his father because of the genes and the looks. His father looked a lot younger than he should look. The older man sees his son and smiles.

"Hey Moon! Where's your brothers?" His father asks.

"Sun is at a friends house and Eclipse has soccer practice." Moon explained. "Where's mom?"

"Over here!" A sweet looking woman came through the kitchen doorway. Her short magenta hair was tied to a bun and her pink ruby eyes sparkled with life. "Is there something you need?"

"There's an assignment my teacher assigned last minute. I want to get it over with so I can have a free weekend."

"Hmph! Just like your father!" Moon's mother sat by her husband. "What was the assignment?"

"We need to ask out parents questions. Like how they met and how they fell in love?" Moon takes out a notepad from his bag. "So how did you meet?"

The couple glance at each other and grin. "Fine?" The husband said.

"Shade?" The wife said.

Fine and Shade smile at their son. "It all started with a _cute little maid._ "

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Sorry for the super late update and unexpected ending!**

 **Also... SORRY IF THE LEMON WAS RUSHED! I n** **ever wrote lemon before so it was embarrassing / I kept getting dizzy *sweat dropped***

 **But I needed to finish this nonetheless! So tell me what you think! Thank you for being patient!**


End file.
